The Serpent and the Lilac
The Serpent's Interest A sinister smile was on the sorceress' mouth as she regarded the veiled figure before her. There was faint hissing to be heard, and it almost sounded as though it was praising the form before her. Lindeira knew her little darlings understood too just why she was so eager to meet the great Vagus Wisteria. She had killed plenty but none could match up to Vagus. If someone was renowned to be exceptionally powerful-and murderous-Lindeira was very much interested. She fiddled with one of her shiny black beads that she brought everywhere between her fingers and thumbs, her black eyes focused from the head of Vagus all the way to her toes. She had, out of her grave reverence for the seer, brewed her a strength potion from the great Falfella berries as well as the blood of a fire unicorn she had struck down when she had seen it galloping down the desert plains. Regular unicorn blood gave great beauty. Fire unicorn blood gave one an irresistible quality, making it incredibly easy to manipulate those of the opposite gender with only a gaze. "Oh great, Vagusssss," Lindeira purred, her hidden snakes hissing along with her warming tone. "Wouldn't it be prudent if we two powerful, intellectual and of courssse, beautiful women joined forces when we battle those flea-infested beasts or burden? I am tired of having Belial command us. We both can tear down the other two factions by ourselves, especially those traitorous, heartless Royalists." The sorceress clenched her fist and set her lips into a straight line upon mentioning that infamous faction. She shut her eyes tight, for in the darkness of her ruthless mind, there was the spark of trauma being ignited. She could still hear her. Lindeiraaaaaa!!!! ''Her mother reaching out a hand for the baby who held out her own hand, tears streaking down her face as she watched that bastard-''her own father-''slice her mother's head off. Her eyes popped open and narrowed into vengeful slits. "The Royalists won't stand a chance against us. I won't rest till I see them all dead!!" She screamed and out of rage, casted a disintegrating spell at a nearby rock, causing it to dissipate within seconds. Calming herself, she took deep, deep breaths before once more facing the veiled Vagus. "So, my dear friend and most honored seer, what do you say?" The Seer's Question Judging the hybrid before her, Vagus Wisteria had only one question. "Would you kill half of yourself if you so hate the Royalists? Half of you runs their filthy blood," Vagus Wisteria responded a matter-of-factly. Her voice reverberated in the woods. She thought she saw the hybrid took a step back in defence in what she deemed a direct affront.Vagus Wisteria smirked. What better way to cast doubts on Lindeira than questioning her identity? Lindeira would forever be a Royalist, even she were to deny it vehemently. Lindeira's Reply Lindeira's ears stung at the blatant truth the seer had struck her with. Her serpents came alive, hissing madly beneath her headscarf. She stepped forward, ready to rebuke when she locked eyes with the seer. Silence pervaded the air as the eye contact was prolonged. Immediately, she dropped her defensive stance a slow, knowing smile crept over her lips. She turned away, releasing her headscarf from its neat wrapping and happy to be liberated, her snakes extended forward, writhing and hissing in jubilation. Along with the removal of her wrapping, she slipped off her glasses and blinked. When she opened her eyes, they were no longer pure brown. They were a deep crimson and now, as she casted her gaze upon the nearest tree, she watched with great satisfaction as it gave way to its transformation to stone. Vagus regarded her with confusion. Only a mere moment ago, she had been meaning to attack and now, she had stopped. "Oh, Vagusss, what do you ssseee when you look upon me? I'm no human. I'm a gorgon, born and bred. I'm dangerousss. If I entered Valeria, there would be many who would ssstone me to death. Not that they would sssucceeed," Lindeira cackled at the thought and kept her gaze away from Vagus, turning the surrounding vegetation to stone. "My father....is dead. He is the only known Royalissst blood I possessss, as maddening as it isss. Oh, it was easssy. He was alwaysss such a sssucker for beautiesss. You ssseee, Vagusss, I can do thissss." To Vagus' greatest shock, the sorceress morphed before her eyes. Her snakes receded into light brown strands of hair, her stature heightened and her figure slenderized before the seer's very eyes. "My father wasss a fool. I do not consider him a part of me. I never considered the Royalissts a part of me. I know where my true loyaltiesss lie. I had the advantage, even if I do not morph into othersss' formsss of looking human enough to enter human relationshipsss. I get sssecretsss that way," Again, another cackle that would creep anyone out. Vagus clearly was. "He was ssssuch a fool! I appeared to him as a kindly chambermaid. He thought I'd sssleep with him. When his back was turned, I morphed back into myself, uncovered and turned him to ssstone. And then.....I SSSSMASHED HIM WITH HISSS OWN SSSWORD!!" Lindeira erupted into fits of self-satisfied and victorious giggles. After a while, she calmed down, morphed back and replaced her headscarf and glasses. Nature stopped its bizarre transformation. "I doessn't matter, Vagusss, what your originsss are. Be we Royalissstss or...." She turned back with a sideways smirk. "Rationalissstsss. As long as we know where our loyaltiesss lie and where our heartsss want to follow. I don't like Belial, yesss...but Margitte is my mother and the Sssect is my home. Half blood or not, I belong here." Vagus' Plan Vagus Wisteria paused. She could not let Lindeira go. She needed a test subject and what better lab rat than Lindeira? Lindeira, filled with hatred for the royalists, fitted the bill. If only she could inject the serum into Lindeira's vein without the latter's knowledge. Vagus had spent the past few months studying the anatomy of the half-Gorgon, and even followed her discreetly. Today's meeting was of course no coincidence. It was part of the plan. If only Vagus could lure Lindeira into her lab for closer observation. Lindeira was no fool. She knew what Vagus was planning. Ah, the little bitch thought this was going to go well. A pity. She felt a sense of attachment to the supposed seer now she knew of her true roots. They were two of a kind no? Both were not pure demon blood. ''Would explain why Belial holdsss me with sssuch disssdain. ''Lindeira remembered bitterly their first encounter. Belial had swept his eyes over and scoffed. "Pretty enough but you have to do ''plenty to earn your keep here. You're still part Valerian whether you like it or not." The gorgon's hands clenched into fists at the memory. No. It was time to no longer be the outcast...She will usurp Belial some way or another. And...perhaps Vagus was just the person to help her.